


Distraction

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [8]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: But Vivi's hands said no, Come get your vives crumbs, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sooyoung just wanted to watch a movie, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Vives that only I asked for.





	Distraction

Sooyoung was a mess, and Kahei wasn’t helping. She just wanted to watch this movie with her girlfriend, but here she was muffling moans into her into her jacket. Sooyoung wanted nothing more than to call the other woman out and demand she stop teasing her, but she could see Kahei smirking out the corner of her eye, she was clearly enjoying herself.

The movie theater was fairly crowded, there was a gap between them and the next group, which worked out in their favor, as Sooyoung tended to get loud when being touched. She hated how vocal she got from the most basic of things, but Kahei thought it was cute, and enjoyed the needy whimpers that slipped from her lips when she got worked up.

Daring to look away from the screen, she tried to call out to the brunette, but she was immediately shushed. Biting her lip she tried to shy away from the touch, but it ended up being the worst thing she can do, as Kahei roughly gripped her thigh, a gasp slipping out of her mouth at the action.

As much as she hated herself for it, she felt herself growing more wet when her girlfriend got like this, she can't recall any previous relationships where she was ever like this. If anything she was used to being the older, more dominant one. But for since getting with Kahei, she's only been taken care of in ways she never would have expected.

“Be good for me.” Kahei finally whispered just low enough for Sooyoung to hear her. Her tone, god her tone of voice did things to her, and the fact that anyone could pass by and see Kahei's hand resting on her bare thigh with the lighting from the movie, Sooyoung felt her face flush at the thought.

Shaking her head, her hair came to block her face. To anyone who didn't know her, it would look like the movie scene was getting to her, so the main character and his love interest were getting hot and heavy on the screen.

No wonder this movie was so popular.

Kahei never once took her eyes of the screen, her disinterest was obvious as her hand went back to work, the light petting returning as she let go of the creamy thigh. She was glad she pushed for Sooyoung to wear a skirt, or else this outing would have been boring. The movie was some boring action/thriller where some hotshot ends up in trouble and of course finds time to be a casanova.

Kahei could predict the movie ending from the first ten minutes, but Sooyoung, her nerd, really wanted to watch this movie instead of watching literally anything else that would have been entertaining. It's only fair she find pleasure from another source of amusement, like rubbing her girlfriend's inner thigh, occasionally inching further up her thigh when an intense scene was happening.

She knows first hand that one of Sooyoung’s hotspots was her legs, all she has to do was stroke her legs and thighs and she'd be hot and ready for her in no time, since discovering that, she has only exploited her weakness whenever and wherever. 

Fighting off another grin when she felt Sooyoung spread her legs for easier access, she wanted to tease her, say something for her girlfriend to feel embarrassed about her actions, make her feel even more riled up.

Sooyoung wanted to say anything, anything to get Kahei to either stop or hurry up, she didn't know what exactly she wanted yet and it was frustrating her. Feeling dexterous fingers brush against her clit, she nearly yelped. It was so sudden that she couldn't help but shiver.

The fingers began rubbing slow, but firm circles. Sooyoung nearly curses at the feeling, but she refuses to utter her safe word, part of her wants to see how far her girlfriend will take it. Part of her is hoping Kahei will just get impatient and drag her to the nearest bathroom and fuck her while uttering filthy words into her ear, the idea made her groan softly again.

Catching the sound, Kahei slowed her motions, clearly wanting to drag this out longer than necessary. Hips bucking, Sooyoung wanted to cry out, this wasn't fair. She could care less about the movie at this point, all she wanted was sweet relief, for Kahei to get her off.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything, her ruined underwear was pushed aside, and a finger slipped inside. It happened so suddenly, that Sooyoung couldn't contain her breathy sigh. Tensing, she hoped no one heard her over the movie, nervous brown eyes surveyed around them, but no one paid them any attention.

Kahei's giggles served as her only warning before she started pumping into her, how she was able to keep a straight face while fingering someone in public, she'll never know. 

It was embarrassing how wet and turned on Sooyoung was, how badly she wanted more, but she refused to say anything, she greedily met each thrust by grinding her hips down. If anyone was looking, it'd look as if she was just squirming in her seat she watched the couple on screen strip each other of their clothes.

Sooyoung wishes that it was them instead, wanting nothing more than to be fully naked, and begging under Kahei at this moment. She couldn't help but whisper “Please”.

Hearing her, the shorter of the two slipped another finger in, a pleased hum leaving her mouth as she sped up. She could just hear how much of a mess Sooyoung was making around her. Licking her lips, she considered ducking down to have a taste, but even that would be too risky.

Maybe another time.

Leaning over, she whispered “Cum for me” and like clockwork, Sooyoung tipped over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard, and Kahei slowed her motions but didn't stop just yet. She found is funny that she managed to time Sooyoung getting off with the end of the sex scene in the movie.

Removing her fingers, she used a few napkins from their shared meal earlier to clean her girlfriend up, a small apology leaving her lips when she heard a hiss, she knew she was going to be sensitive.

Finished with her task, Kahei couldn't help but smile when Sooyoung's head came to rest on her shoulder, she was always soft after a good fuck, and she wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep like this, she wouldn't mind. If she did, it only means she's gonna have energy later tonight.

“I'm still mad at you.” She heard her mumble into her shoulder, but still pressed closer to her. “I was looking forward to this movie.” Kahei could hear the pout in her voice, and wanted nothing more than to kiss it away.

“I'll get you the Blu-ray when it comes out.”


End file.
